Jacob in wedding
by sd2905
Summary: Guess what was in Jacob's mind when he came to Bella's and Edward's wedding. This is what I think.


**This story is a one shot of the day of Bella's and Edward's wedding, when Jacob came in. Come and see what made him come to the wedding and what was going in his mind the whole time.**

 **Jacob** **pov**

Bella! She is my whole life. She really had my whole heart. How could I ever forget her, even if she had chosen an another man — and that too a bloodsucker — to live her life with. But that stupid leech was right. I want to have a proper goodbye with her. Soon she would also be turned into a bloodsucking monster, so I need to tell goodbye to this human Bella.

But, would I be able to?

I found a deer crossing my path. I was hungry, and by giving up to my wolf senses, I went after that deer.

I could still hear the faint voices of my wolf brothers in my mind. They were still anxious to hear something — anything — from me, and my father — oh Billy! — he would have been devastated. Even Bella was trying to find out where I was, and if I was safe.

But why does she has to bother? She already has her bloodsucking fiancé.

But she is still my best friend. And I know she still sees me as her best friend. Isn't it my duty to be her best man for her special day?

It would hurt to see her in another's arms, to see her in a wedding dress — which she would not be wearing for me, but for another man — but at least I could be her best man and support her decision. Maybe this would be the last chance to see Bella as a human.

I didn't realized when I had left my roadkill and started walking in the direction which would lead me to LaPush.

 _Thank God man, you are coming._ Embry thought. He would not be hard it seems.

 _It is really good that we would be having you back man._ Quil would also forgive me.

 _Jacob, are you sure?_ It was Jared who asked. I guess even he missed me.

 _We all missed you Jake._ Seth replied towards my thoughts.

 _Thanks kid._ I replied him.

 _Yeah Jake, even Claire missed his Jakey._ Quil teased.

 _Aww... The lover boy is coming to tell goodbye to her best friend for the last time._ It looks like everybody except Leah would be happy to have me again around her.

 _Ignore her Jake. You know she is just a killjoy._ Embry thought.

 _Yeah ignore me... just like everyone does._ She groaned, and then she phased in her human form.

 _Yeah Jake, you are coming after a long time. It would be good to have you back, but lemme remind you that Bella's wedding is today in the evening. If you really want to attend it then..._ Quil didn't have to finish the sentence. I was running at full speed to reach by evening.

 _I'll tell Billy that you are coming. He would be so happy to have you back._ Quil said.

 _I'll also come with you. I want to see Billy's face when we tell him that Jake is coming back._ Embry thought and soon I was not able to hear Quil's and Embry's thoughts, which means Billy would know it soon that I am coming.

I was just left with Seth's thoughts, which were easy to hear.

It was near to twilight when I reached the forest surrounding LaPush. I was able to hear the sounds of paws of the wolves. Not only that, the thoughts were becoming more excited as I was finally coming to my home.

 _Finally! I was thinking you would not be able to come by this evening._ Quil thought towards me

 _Yeah, even Claire is excited to have her Jakey back._ Embry teased.

I was a little jealous that Quil had someone who he loved, and she also loved him. But here was I, who was going to attend the wedding of my love, as his best man.

 _Don't be sad, Jake. Just think how happy Bella would be when her best friend attends her wedding._ Quil thought towards me. _You don't know for how many days Bella had been bugging Seth so that she could know how and where you are._

 _Yeah, me too. But finally I am here, and it is what matters._ I thought and grinned when finally Quil and Embry were in front of me in their wolf form. They both nudged me with their shoulders, and soon we were again the three best friends.

They both had already forgave me for which I was relieved.

 _There was nothing to forgive Jacob. You needed some time to come around._ Embry again nudged me in a brotherly manner.

 _Thank you Embry, Quil. I know I was really hard to live with for the previous months and specially the last month, but thanks for understanding me._ I thanked and they both grinned.

We all phased back in our human forms.

It felt strange to again stand on two legs rather than on four legs. I was standing naked, whereas they both took their pants from their cords and wore it.

"It feels weird to stand on two legs again. I am clearly out of practice, it seems." I muttered with a frown.

"Don't worry. You will come around soon." Quil encouraged me.

"Thank God I remember this for you, else it would have felt strange, to have you back in the town, and that too naked." Embry snickered, and gave me a pant which I wore. I missed my best friends a lot.

I hugged both of them. "I missed you guys."

"We missed you too Jake." They both murmured in unison, and we all laughed.

"Let's go to your home. Billy is eager to meet you," Embry then touched my hair "and you really need a haircut."

"Even I think so." I admitted. "If I am going to become Bella's best man today, I want to look like one."

"Yeah, you should." Embry agreed.

We three went towards my house. It was just like I saw it the last time, not that I was expecting any change in the time I was not here. I took a deep breath, and opened the door. There in the living room was Sam waiting for me, who looked up when I stood in front of him. His face broke into a big grin, as he came towards me.

"You are never going to run away like this, Jacob. Do you understand?" he used his stern voice, not his usual alpha tone, which he reserved just for the tribe meetings. I nodded, and he pulled me in a big hug and tears were collected in his eyes along with mine.

"We all missed you Jacob." he murmured.

"I know, and I am sorry for reacting like this." I apologized, and he nodded in understanding.

"Where is Billy?" I asked.

"He is at Bella's wedding along with Sue and Seth." He answered. So that means the ceremony is started already. "And if I am not wrong, even you are heading there, isn't it?" he murmured with a smile, but his eyes were tight.

"Yup, that's the plan." I assured him.

"I know Jacob, you wouldn't like it, but we were planning to be there too," I nodded. "in the wolf form." he added. My eyes became wide at that. How can they think that I would do something to spoil Bella's special day?! "I know Jacob what you are thinking, but it is just for precaution. I hope you understand. Colin, Jared and Paul are now there, looking after Sue, Billy and Seth. We — Quil, Embry and I — would be changing shifts in half hour."

"I wouldn't do anything to spoil her special day, Sam."

"I know you wouldn't, but please, it's just a mere precaution." I nodded reluctantly, and he put his arm over my shoulder, and went outside the house.

"What is wrong with him? I mean, I am going there to support her, not to destroy her wedding. How can he even think I would do anything like that, which would hurt her." I asked Embry and Quil, and they both shrugged.

"Just chill Jake. You are going to be late. If you want to be there for her, you should start getting ready." Embry suggested. I nodded and turned towards my room.

There in my room, on my bed was a white button down shirt along with a black tie and jeans, along with black shoes.

"Billy picked it up for you, so that you don't waste any time in thinking what to wear." Quil snickered, and I rolled my eyes.

Embry came towards my room. "Hey, I thought you were going to have a hair cut."

"But there's no time left for that." I exclaimed.

"Don't worry, we are ready for that." he held his palm out, where he was holding a kitchen shears, and gave it to me. I took it and went in my bathroom to cut my hair.

I took a glance of myself in the mirror. My hair was a big mess with leaves and twigs in it, and my face was looking very old. My nails were dirty due to walking in the mud, and so were my legs. I huphed and started with my hair.

Though my hair was now chopped in an uneven pattern, they were looking better than long and messy hair. I took a shower, and wore my dress. When I was done, I took a final glance in the mirror. I was looking decent. I was now looking more like the usual Jacob than the runaway Jacob. I took a final deep breath, and went out of my room where they both were waiting for me.

Once in the living room, they both looked towards me, and grinned. They both wished me luck, and I went in my Rabbit towards the vampire territory. We were just a half mile away from their home, when Quil and Embry went out to transform. I took some more deep breaths and drove towards their house. The vampire stench was growing more and more deep, but there was also an overwhelming smell of flowers all over their house. I was also able to hear the sound of paws in the forest, signalling that Quil and Sam were now here.

Once I was in the forest, towards their lawn, I thought towards Edward. _Hey bloo... Edward, I came here to wish her best. You were right, I needed this opportunity to support her._ I sighed. _So, can the best man have a dance with the bride?_ I asked sarcastically.

"Oh!" I heard Edward mutter.

"What is it?" Bella asked. It felt so good to hear her voice again. _Just don't tell her I am here, please let it be a surprise for her from me, please. You owe me._

"A surprise wedding gift." he murmured, accepting my request.

"Huh?"

I was growing more anxious as they were approaching. I stepped around a tree and leaned towards it. No sooner I did this, I heard two pairs of feet coming towards me, and I prepared myself.

There in front of me was standing Bella, wearing a white satin gown, her hair held in braids, with a veil falling down. Her cheeks were flushed in a bright pink colour, and she had makeup over her face which made her more beautiful. She was looking not just breath-taking, but more than that. There were no words to describe her today. Even the word exquisite failed to express her.

She was still looking around to see her surprise wedding gift, as there was no enough light for her eyes.

I always saw her like this, wearing a wedding gown, in my dreams, standing by my side. My dreams had become true today, but the only difference was she was now standing by her vampire, as his wife. Her eyes were glowing with happiness. She was not just happy, but joyous.

"Thank you. That was very... kind of you." he addressed me.

"Kind is my middle name." I replied. "Can I cut in."

Bella, who was still looking around stopped breathing, her heart started bouncing in her chest, and she put her hand on her throat.

"Jacob!" she exclaimed, nearly choking with excitement, "Jacob!" her knees started to give up, and Edward held her by her elbow.

I inhaled deeply while I stepped out of the tree. "Hey there Bells." I murmured with enthusiasm. She doesn't need to see how much it was killing me to see her as a bloodsucker's wife.

I came near them, that they were standing just a few feet away from me. Bella's whole body started trembling and she was trying to come towards me. Edward still held her, waiting for me to hold her — so that she doesn't fall — and when I reached, he released her, and she was now clinging desperately on my arm, her head on my chest and tears were flowing down her eyes, which were soaked by my shirt. I was overwhelmed by having her in my arms again.

Though just as a best friend!

I held her as close as possible to me and put my cheek on her head. I looked at Edward, but he just smiled. It was not a smile of victory or smugness. It was a smile which showed that he was happy because she was happy. "Rosalie won't forgive me if she doesn't gets her official turn on the dance floor." Edward murmured giving us our private time. "Have your time Jacob, I'll not be listening, I promise." He added in an inaudible voice — that only I heard and not Bella — and turned around to give us our time for this reunion.

 _Thank you Edward._ I thought towards him. Bella didn't even try to move from my embrace, and tears were now flowing freely from her eyes.

"Oh Jacob!" Her voice was muffled due to her thick throat. "Thank you."

It felt more than good to have her by my side, but I tried to cage my excitement within me. "Stop blubbering Bella. You'll ruin your dress. It's just me." I replied nonchalantly.

"Just?" she exclaimed "Oh Jake! Everything is perfect now."

 _Perfect. Yes for her, everything was perfect now, as her best friend was now with her._ I snorted. "Yeah. The party can start. The best man finally made it." I allowed with a shrug of nonchalance.

"Now everyone I love is here." She murmured in my chest. Leech was right, she wanted me here for this day, but she was afraid to offend me.

I brushed my lips on her hair. Though her hair stinked like vampire's sweet stench and burned my nose, it felt good. I welcomed it today. "Sorry I'm late, honey." I apologized in a whisper.

"I'm just so happy you came!" she stated happily. I was more than happy to make the decision to come here. Anything to make her happy. Anything to see her like this.

"That was the idea." I replied simply.

She removed her head from my chest and turned a little around her shoulder, looking towards the guests over there. Who was she looking for? I wanted to ask her, but I bit my tongue.

"Does Billy know you're here?" she asked still looking towards the guests. Then she looked towards me. So she was looking for him.

"I'm sure Sam's told him. I'll go see him when… when the party's over." I replied.

"He'll be so glad you're home." She offered and grinned.

I grinned and straightened up. I didn't wanted to just stand here and have some conversations, neglecting the only dance I can have with the bride. So I grabbed her right hand with mine and held it on my heart, while my left hand lingered towards the small of her back.

I was sure she could feel my heart beat, and started twirling in circles. "I don't know if I get more than just this one dance, I'd better make the best of it." I said.

We danced at the rhythm of my heart, and not at the music coming from behind us. I was not a good dancer, but she didn't minded it. We danced in a square, and I tried my best so that she doesn't stumble in the dance.

We danced in a comfortable silence for a few moments, just enjoying the pre-wolf Jacob and Bella moments. "I'm glad I came," I admitted quietly after a minute. "I didn't think I would be. But it's good to see you… one more time. Not as sad as I'd thought it would be."

 _Definitely not bad than to see her as pale as him._

"I don't want you to feel sad." She murmured quietly. I could still see tears were collected in her eyes, threatening to spill down.

"I know that. And I didn't come tonight to make you feel guilty." I answered her truthfully. _I just want her to be happy._ But I didn't said that.

"No — it makes me very happy that you came. It's the best gift you could have given me.

I laughed at that. "That's good, because I didn't have time to stop for a real present." I explained.

Her eyes adjusted a little to this dark, and she saw me. I held a big smile on my face, so she doesn't sees how much it effects me to tell her all this, but I was sure my eyes gave away, as she bit her lip.

"When did you decide to come back?" She questioned me, in a small voice.

"Consciously or subconsciously?" I took a deep breath before answering her as well as my question. "I don't really know. I guess I've been wandering back this direction for a while, and maybe it's because I was headed here." I admitted. "But it wasn't until this morning that I really started running. I didn't know if I could make it." I chuckled. "You wouldn't believe how weird this feel — walking around on two legs again. And clothes! And then it's more bizarre because it feels weird. I didn't expect that. I'm out of practice with the whole human thing."

I took a step to revolve, and she matched my steps.

"It would have been a shame to miss seeing you like this, though. That's worth the trip right there. You look unbelievable, Bella. So beautiful." I told her.

She was looking more than beautiful, she was looking exquisite, just like an angel.

Her cheeks turned a beautiful pink colour at my appraisal.

"Alice invested a lot of time in me today." She admitted, blushing. "The dark helps, too." she never sees herself clearly.

"It's not so dark for me, you know." I reminded her.

"Right." she chuckled.

We both were silent for a few heart beats.

"You cut your hair," she resumed our talk by noting my hair.

"Yeah. Easier, you know. Thought I'd better take advantage of the hands." I replied nonchalantly.

"It looks good," It was clear in her eyes she was lying.

I settled with a snort. "Right. I did it myself, with rusty kitchen shears." I admitted. We grinned at each other, and fell into another silence.

I wanted to ask her the second biggest question I was dreading to ask, so I took a deep breath, and looked at her. "Are you happy, Bella?" I asked, the playfulness from my voice was gone.

She replied without missing a beat. "Yes."

"Okay." I shruged. "That's the main thing, I guess."

 _If she is happy, then that's what matters the most._

"How are you, Jacob? Really?" She asked quietly.

"I'm fine, Bella, really." I admitted lamely. The serious tension started to bug her, so I added playfully. "You don't need to worry about me anymore. You can stop bugging Seth." I teased.

My playfully tone worked and she smiled. I smiled with her. "I'm not just bugging him because of you. I like Seth." She defended herself.

"He's a good kid. Better company than some." I grinned. "I tell you, if I could get rid of the voices in my head, being a wolf would be about perfect."

She laughed with me. "Yeah, I can't get mine to shut up, either."

"In your case, that would mean you're insane. Of course, I already knew that you were insane," I again teased her. It felt good to be just Jacob and Bella again.

"Thanks." She grinned, unoffended.

I heard the small sounds of paws walking in the mud. "Insanity is probably easier than sharing a pack mind. Crazy people's voices don't send babysitters to watch them." I mumbled, distracted by the small sounds of paws walking in the mud.

"Huh?"

"Sam's out there. And some of the others. Just in case, you know."

"In case of what?" She blurted.

"In case I can't keep it together, something like that." I answered. "In case I decide to trash the party." I saw the party behind us, and was quiet appealed by that idea. I may love it, to destroy the party of that leech, but it was Bella's party too. "But I'm not here to ruin your wedding, Bella. I'm here to…" I trailed off.

"To make it perfect." She finished.

"That's a tall order." I flashed her a quick smile.

"Good thing you're so tall." She joked.

Her joking sense was still not good. I groaned at her playfully, and sighed. "I'm just here to be your friend. Your best friend, one last time." I explained.

"Sam should give you more credit." She again misunderstood Sam. He was being overprotective, I know, but his heart was at his right place.

"Well, maybe I'm being oversensitive. Maybe they'd be here anyway, to keep an eye on Seth. There are a lot of vampires here. Seth doesn't take that as seriously as he should." I defended him.

"Seth knows that he's not in any danger. He understands the Cullens better than Sam does." She was also defending her vampires.

I didn't want to argue with her today. "Sure, sure." I said making peace, before it turns into a fight.

"Sorry about those voices," she again resumed the conversation after a silence of hew heartbeats. "Wish I could make it better."

"It's not that bad. I'm just whining a little."

"You're… happy?" She asked.

"Close enough. But enough about me. You're the star today." I laughed. "I bet you're just loving that. Center of attention."

"Yeah. Can't get enough attention." She said in a mocking tone. I laughed at that.

I stared over her head towards the party. The decorations over there was really beautiful. The whole canopy was decorated with flowers, which was shining in the stars. The dancers, the guests, the garlands, the whole glowing scene in the dark, it was more than beautiful. It was looking just like a fairytale wedding.

"I'll give them this much," I allowed. "They know how to throw a party."

"Alice is an unstoppable force of nature." She admitted.

The song playing in the background was over. I sighed. "Song's over." I informed her, as she was oblivious to the music. "Do you think I get another one? Or is that asking too much?"

She tightened her hand around mine with all her strength. "You can have as many dances as you want." She offered.

I laughed. "That would be interesting. I think I'd better stick with two, though. Don't want to start talk."

With that we danced more and turned in another circle.

"You'd think I'd be used to telling you goodbye by now," I murmured starting the real conversation for which I was here.

She swallowed loudly. I looked down and saw the tears which till now were trapped in hers eyes escaped. I frowned and wiped the tears away with my fingers before they could flow down her cheeks.

"You're not supposed to be the one crying, Bella." I muttered.

"Everyone cries at weddings," she mumbled, her voice thick due to her tears.

"This is what you want, right?" I inquired.

"Right." She agreed.

"Then smile." I encouraged.

She tried, but her smile was more like a grimace. I laughed at her try.

"I'm going to try to remember you like this. Pretend that ..." _That you would stay like this all your life. That you would not turn into a soulless blood drinking demon._

"That what? That I died?" She again tried to fill the gap.

I clenched my teeth with an audible snap, because she was right. _But I am not here to judge her. I am here to support her the best way I can._

"No," I finally answered. "But I'll see you this way in my head. Pink cheeks. Heartbeat. Two left feet. All of that."  
She stomped on my foot as hard as she could, breaking the tension between us.

I smiled at her try. "That's my girl."

I opened my mouth to ask her about her change, but again closed it. I tried again, but no sound came. I gritted my teeth, to stop showing how much I was struggling to ask her this question, but she saw through me.

"What is it, Jake? Just tell me. You can tell me anything."

"I—I… I don't have anything to tell you." I finally muttered.

"Oh please. Spit it out." She ordered.

"It's true. It's not… it's—it's a question. It's something I want you to tell me." I was blubbering.

"Ask me." She ordered again.

I tried to say something, but no words came, and so I finally exhaled after a minute. "I shouldn't. It doesn't matter. I'm just morbidly curious."

She understood what I was trying to ask, and answered without the specific question. "It's not tonight, Jacob,"

"Oh!" I exhaled with with relief. "Oh!" I knew her heartbeats were numbered, and I also knew that she wanted to be changed. _But why the delay then._

"When?" I asked, hopefully she was allowing to stay human for a more time.

"I don't know for sure. A week or two, maybe." She offered. Even she was unsure when.

 _What was the holdup? The treaty? I don't think so. Then why?_ "What's the holdup?" I asked in a mocking tone.

"I just didn't want to spend my honeymoon writhing in pain." She explained.

 _Honeymoon!_

So they wanted to spend sometime like newly weds, but how would they do it."You'd rather spend it how? Playing checkers? Ha ha."

"Very funny." Even she said in a accusing tone.

"Kidding, Bells. But, honestly, I don't see the point. You can't have a real honeymoon with your vampire, so why go through the motions? Call a spade a spade. This isn't the first time you've put this off. That's a good thing, though," I said, but before she feel offended, I added. "Don't be embarrassed about it."

"I'm not putting anything off," she snapped. "And yes I can have a real honeymoon! I can do anything I want! Butt out!" She muttered angrily.

My whole body locked at my place. I was not able to move any single muscle after hearing her words. _She was going to have a real honeymoon, but she can't. Not with her bloodsucker. He can easily kill her with just a snap. He would not risk her life like this. He fighted too hard for her, not for this. Not to kill her after getting her._ I looked at her incrudously.

She is kidding, she has to be kidding, but her eyes were telling that she is telling the truth.

"What?" I gasped in horror. "What did you say?" I hope she doesn't mean what she said.

"About what… ? Jake? What's wrong?" She asked. I glared at her, but she seems oblivious to her admission of her real honeymoon.

"What do you mean? Have a real honeymoon? While you're still human? Are you kidding? That's a sick joke, Bella!" I finally explained the reason of my sudden panic. _She is joking,_ I tried to comfort myself, _she doesn't means this. She knows what would happen to her._

This time she glared at me. "I said butt out, Jake. This is so not your business. I shouldn't have… we shouldn't even be talking about this. It's private—"

 _She was meaning it. They were planning for a real honeymoon._

I hold her through the top of her arms in such a way that I was able to touch my fingers, but my mind was still fixed on her real honeymoon. My whole body was trembling, vibrating, asking permission for the wolf to come out, but my muscles were fixed, not moving.

"Ow, Jake! Let go!" She exclaimed in a high pitch sound, trying to escape from me.

I shook her again, in a vain hope that by shaking her she would come to her senses. "Bella! Have you lost your mind? You can't be that stupid! Tell me you're joking!" I choked on my words, desperate to hear that she was joking. She didn't replied, so I shook her again. Now along with me, her arms also started to tremble.

Suddenly we were occupied by a tiny audience.

Bella's ignorant leech husband came towards me. "Take your hands off her!" her bloodsucking demon ordered in a cold and sharp voice.

The wolves were also behind me, growling at me, or rather him, I couldn't say, and suddenly two strong hands were trying to push me backwards, away from her. "Jake, bro, back away," It was Seth, who was trying to push me back. "You're losing it."

No I was not losing it. I was protecting her from being murdered by her soulless husband. I was still staring with horrored eyes at Bella. Her face was drained of colour, and she was struggling to pry away from me.

"You'll hurt her," Seth whispered. "Let her go."  
He nudged me, and then I saw what my hands were doing. I was holding Bella more tightly that a little pressure and she may lose her arms. Her face had lost all its colour and there was fear in her eyes.

"Now!" leech snarled. I tried my best to loose my hold, and as soon as I did she was standing half dozen feet away from me, behind her leech.

I growled at that. _I was trying to protect her, and you are trying to kill her by giving her a real honeymoon. How could you even think that it is possible. One blink, one mistake and she would be just a pile of ashes._ I shouted towards him in my head as my muscles were still locked with tension.

Sam tried to come between us with the help of another wolf, and Seth was also trying to push me away in the jungle. The wolf inside me was dying to set free, but my body was still trying to move my muscles, which were not moving at all.

"C'mon, Jake. Let's go." Seth again tried anxiously.

 _You soulless monster,_ I thought towards the leech, _you tried to win her heart so that you could kill her by pleasuring yourself. How could you claim that you love her if you are ready to risk her life by doing this? It would be better if she is turned into a leech rather than killed by you when you are looking for your animistic needs._ "I'll kill you." I threatened that leech by seeing directly in his eyes with as much fury as possible as he was not responding to my explanation. "I'll kill you myself! I'll do it now!" _don't you dare do anything if you claim you love her. Prove me that you love her!_

Sam growled towards me. Even in the human form, I was able to understand that Sam was ordering me to pull back, but I was not able to follow his order.

"Seth, get out of the way." the bloodsucker hissed towards Seth.

 _I am not like you who would hurt others. I will not hurt him, but you on other hand would be killing your own wife. Disgusting! You should have left her with me. You disgusting parasite! I always knew you would kill her, but to kill her as her husband, you are unbelievable._

Seth tugged on my arm trying to push me backwards in the forest. "Don't do it, Jake. Walk away. C'mon." Sam also put his wolf head on my chest pushing me. They both pushed me back in the forest, far away from that party.

As soon as I was not able to see that parasite, my whole body shook and the wolf inside came out.

I was back on my four legs trying to spoil the whole party but was stopped by Sam and Seth. They both were blocking my way.

 _He will kill her. I cannot allow that. I have to save her. I. Have. To. Go._ I cried desperately.

 _Stop it Jacob._ Sam ordered it his alpha tone. Hearing his alpha tone I came back to my senses and saw that I was surrounded by six wolves.

 _We all knew this was going to happen. That Leech would kill Bella. We all knew that. So why to take action now._ Paul thought.

 _Yeah man. She is not yours now. Bella knows what she is doing._ Jared try to reason with me.

 _You seriously think I should wait here for the news that Bella is killed so that I get a chance to kill him._ I shouted towards them.

 _Get a grip on yourself Jake. You are losing it. Edward would not kill Bella. He really loves her._ Seth offered.

 _Yeah, he loves her, that's why he is planning for a real honeymoon with her, knowing that she could get killed._ Paul thought towards Seth.

 _Stop it Paul._ Jared tried to stop him.

 _Even you know Jared that I am telling the truth. It's better if we accept it._ Paul argued.

 _Stop it you all._ Sam again used his alpha voice. _Bella had already informed us that she was choosing those vampires. Now whatever happen it is their responsibility. The moment she gets killed the treaty would be broken, and then we would go after the others. You can get your chance on Edward that time, Jacob._

 _Yeah, wait till Bella gets killed. I am trying to protect her, and you all …_

 _Are trying to protect our tribe, Jacob,_ Sam interrupted, _and Bella is not more important than our tribe._

 _Do the hell with the tribe!_ I growled. _You all are there to protect the tribe, so I'll be there to protect Bella. She is my best friend, for God's sake! I have to protect her, I have to do something._

 _You are not going to do anything, Jacob._ Sam again ordered me. I was speechless as he was stopping me from protecting Bella.

 _But…_

 _No but Jacob. You are going back to LaPush, and we will discuss this with the elders._

 _Yeah, and till then they would leave for their honeymoon. What a plan Sam!_

 _Stop it Jacob. You are not going anywhere but LaPush._ He again used his alpha tone.

I leaned down hearing his alpha tone. _Okay. But I want to stay alone for a while._

No body accepted my offer.

 _Please! I want some peace, and I promise to not thrash the wedding._

 _Fine._ Sam said. _We are leaving you, but don't run away again before seeing Billy. He has missed you so much._ This time Sam pleaded with me. I nodded.

Everyone started leaving me alone on the damp forest ground where we were standing. I don't know how did I shifted back to my human form when I was in such a grief, but I found myself standing on my 2 legs. I sat on the mud and cried big tears for my human best friend who was so blind in love that she couldn't see that she was going for a death trap willingly.

After about two hours of my crying and staying alone, I decided to go and meet Sam and Billy. Before I could stand I heard Bella leaving for her damn honeymoon.

How could she go, even after I tried to tell her the dangers? How could she be so blind?

My fury again made the wolf take over and I ran as a wolf towards a cliff, and stood on its edge, trying for the last time to stop Bella from going for a suicide mission.

There on the road was a decorated Aston Martin with Bella and her bloodsucking monster in it.

"I love you." I heard that leach murmur to her.

"That's why we are here." Bella replied.

How can she be so ignorant? How can he tell her that he loves her when he is willing to risk with her life?

I cried, which came as a howl, trying the last time to stop her.

The car didn't stopped nor slowed.

Bella had decided to give her life for that leech, and he was going to suck her life out of her.

I felt sick, hollow, betrayed.

Bella called me her best friend! She should have heard me.

I felt dejected, like I have been crumbled to the dust by her betrayal.

I howled loudly once again letting the grief I felt come as a sound, and with that I went towards LaPush, towards my home, waiting for the news that Bella died.

 **Drop your love as reviews if you like this one.**

 **Many more missing pieces of the whole series are aboit to come.**

 **Write about your opinion about which missing piece should be written about next.**


End file.
